


In Gratitude

by spring_moons



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Body Hair, Chubby Bilbo Baggins, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hair-pulling, Loud Sex, Loving Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:37:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9393950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spring_moons/pseuds/spring_moons
Summary: In which Thorin thanks Bilbo the only way he knows how.And Bilbo is very happy he vouched for Thorin in Laketown square.





	

Bilbo smiled softly as he closed the door behind him, slowly unbuttoning his shirt and self consciously squeezing his chubby belly. He couldn't get the look that Thorin gave him out of his head, the look that he'd been given for standing up for the king when no else would. It'd given him warm butterflies of happiness and he hugged himself just thinking about it. Padding over to the bed, he was just about to flop happily into the cushion-like mattress when the door flung open, and a wet, panting Thorin welcomed himself in, closing the door behind him and flicking the latch.

Bilbo yelped. "Thorin? Goodness, I'm not presentable, what on earth-"

"I was looking everywhere for you." Thorin huffed, stepping forwards and enveloping Bilbo in a wet, hot hug, the hobbit turning red from the top of his head to his fuzzy toes.

"You....you were? Why?" He timidly asked, trying desperately hard to ignore the ridiculously attractive beard and the hair travelling down underneath the Dwarf's collar.

The king did not answer, but one hand slid down to Bilbo's soft rear, the other cupping his chin. His bright blue eyes were loving, but lusty, and Bilbo didn't have time to say anything as Thorin closed the distance between them and devoured his mouth in a kiss.

Bilbo felt as if he were about to swoon, the hand on his rear squeezing through his suspenders, the Dwarf's tongue pushing its way past soft lips and into his mouth. His hands weakly clutched at the wet fabric, wondering if that would be enough to keep his knees from giving out on him.

Thorin kissed him a little longer, before he pulled away, Bilbo gasping like a drowning man brought back to the surface. But Thorin wasn't done. His mouth moved down to Bilbo's flushed neck, licking and nipping gently, as to not hurt the fragile, quivering lover enveloped in his big, strong arms. "Unbutton my shirt, Bilbo..." he growled against skin, hearing a soft squeak from the bitty hobbit. He felt small hands fumbling with the buttons, and it wasn't long before Bilbo had shakily undone the wet garment. He chuckled as a soft gasp left Bilbo, feeling hands running through the damp, dark curls spanning across the Dwarf's broad chest and stomach.

"Thorin, I-I...." Bilbo couldn't begin to describe the perfection before him, but he didn't have to. Mainly because Thorin was sucking at his collarbone and his cold hands had slid down the back of his trousers, kneading his rear. His voice faded out into a squeak as he clutched at Thorin's chest, rapidly becoming aware that his cock was hard and straining at the fabric of his trousers. "Thorin! I'm...ah...."

"I know." Thorin rumbled, taking Bilbo's hand in one he'd withdrawn from the back of Bilbo's trousers, and pulling down, pushing it against his crotch. Bilbo's eyes rounded like moons, and he moaned just palming the enormous swollen cock through the damp fabric of Thorin's pants.

But Thorin was not one to draw things out. Bilbo's hands clutched at Thorin's shoulders as he lost balance, the Dwarf pushing him onto the cot. It creaked and groaned, just barely supporting the solid weight of the king and his little hobbit.

Bilbo shivered as Thorin pulled his shirt open, buttons popping out of slots, and left heated, lustful kisses down from the hobbit's jaw, his neck, and down to his chest. His stubble tickled Bilbo's soft, sensitive skin, and he squirmed slightly, whispering Thorin's name and pushing the Dwarf's shirt down his thick, strong arms. Large hands squeezed at his plump belly, and he self-consciously hid his face in Thorin's shoulder, and was surprised to hear a deep, warm chuckle.

"Bilbo, you are adorable. Don't you think otherwise." Thorin leaned forward and hummed into Bilbo's pointed ear, his hands fondly rubbing the hobbit's belly. "You're soft and warm....and perfect."

Bilbo could only squeak shyly, his heart swelling with affection for the Dwarf on top of him. But his squeak grew surprised and quickly faded into a moan as Thorin ground his swollen length against Bilbo's bottom through fabric, his movements firm and _wanting. _Bilbo clenched his legs around Thorin's broad waist and gasped, a faint plea for more on his tongue.__

 _ _Thorin growled as he reached down, tugging Bilbo's trousers down to his knees and trailing his fingers along the hobbit's hard, flushed cock. He reveled in the sound he drew from Bilbo's lips, adored the way his hips pushed up into his calloused palm. Everything about him was perfect.__

 _ _

As his fingers slid lower, between soft, plush thighs and pushing open round, supple buttocks, Bilbo let out a worried noise, his eyes fluttering open.

"What's wrong, little one?" Thorin murmured, his fingers mere centimeters from touching the sensitive, hot entrance.

"I-I don't have anything to make the going easier..." Bilbo fretted, biting his lip.

Thorin blinked, before he chuckled. "Oh? Well, I think you're doing just fine. See?" He pressed his fingertip to the entrance, hearing Bilbo gasp sharply, and felt wetness seep onto his fingertip.

__

The little hobbit squirmed, a desperate moan leaving his lips. As Thorin watched, he slowly circled the pulsing, tender opening with his finger, before he pushed in just enough to squelch a fingertip in the tight, wet heat.

The reaction he got was utterly _perfect. _Bilbo arched his back and keened loudly, fisting his hands in the sheets as Thorin pushed further in, marveling at the tightness and shuddering in pleasure at the thought of his cock being enveloped in it. He went slow and steady, making sure Bilbo was alright as he sank it in all the way to the knuckle.__

**Author's Note:**

> Almost done! It was going to be deleted today, so I needed to publish it.


End file.
